El dinero no lo es todo
by SaKuRaKo-CHAN
Summary: QUE SUCEDERIA SI AMU UNA CHICA POBRE HE IKUTO UN RICO EXTRAVAGANTE SE CONOCEN MIENTRAS ELLA TRABAJABA EN SUS VACACIONES Y POR CULPA DE UNA CACHETADA QUE AMU LE DA A IKUTO, EL DECIDE VENGARSE MULTIPLICADO X DIEZ. QUE PASARA?...AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a peach-pit

**EL DINERO NO LO ES TODO**

**CAPITULO I**

**AMU POV**

Hola soy hinamori amu una chica de 17 años con el cabello color rosa largo hasta la cintura, ojos color ámbar y tez blanca soy de estatura media y dentro de poco entro a segundo en la preparatoria shibu, la verdad me encuentro trabajando en mis vacaciones de verano en un hotel de lujo, exclusivo para hijos de papi y mami, ya que necesito dinero puesto que mi familia no tiene buena posición económica, tenemos lo necesario para vivir, pero aun así hay ocasiones en las que nos vemos ahorcados.

-el pago de los pedidos para la sección de la piscina solo se admiten en efectivo-dije molesta a unos malditos riquillos engreídos que se encontraban en la piscina

-y nosotros no tenemos la culpa ya que no se nos avisan antes de tomar el pedido-dijo un joven de ojos verdes disculpándose

-por favor si no me pagan en efectivo tendré problemas-dije ya menos molesta, diría más bien en forma de suplica

-supongo que no tengo de otra-dijo el mismo chico-podrías acompañarme a mi habitación y te pago-dijo dando un suspiro

-no vayas kukai-dijo otro chico de ojos zafiro-si no le sirve que le paguemos con tarjeta de crédito pues que se joda-dijo molesto ese maldito

-ehhh?-dije molesta mientras se acercaba

-señorita hinamori amu-dijo ese estúpido leyendo la identificación que llevaba en el uniforme

-mmmm-refunfuñe

-sabes algo….deberías tener más cuidado con el borde de la piscina…-dijo el muy idiota dándome un leve empujón provocando que resbalara para así terminar en la piscina.

-pero que haces ikuto-dijo otro chico de cabellera larga

-oye tu…-dije saliéndome de la piscina- ese aro que tienes en la oreja es una de las marcas de las 9 familias más importantes de Japón, verdad?-dije seria

-mira que bien informada estas-dijo irónico ese idiota

-pues es que he escuchado rumores que dicen por ahí-dije sonriendo –de que son un grupo de ricos insoportables y extravagantes-dije gritándole-tal como dicen por ahí son lamentables, solo pensar que estudio en el mismo colegio que ustedes me dan ASCO!-dije molesta mientras me disponía a irme.

**IKUTO POV**

-EHH? Asi que estudia el colegio shibu?-pensaba mientras me acercaba por detrás a esa chica

-hinamori amu….ven acá-dije mientras la tomaba y la cargaba por el hombro (imagínense como si llevara un bulto algo así, es que no encontré mejores palabras para explicarlo jeje XD)

-ehhh?...pero que haces imbécil…bájame-gritaba mientras la cargaba

-creo que ya se decidió por ella-decía el oji verde mientras observaba la escena

-cuanto durara con ella-dijo el de cabellera larga.

-que me bajes te digo o no respondo-gritaba mientras la llevaba a mi habitación

-cállate, necesito hacer una llamada-dije sacando mi celular

-aloo… señor narita… ya la encontré así que no se preocupe…-dije para después colgar

-te dije que me bajes…pero qué demonios quieres?- decía forcejeando para que la bajara

-acaso no quieres que te pague en efectivo-dije con una sonrisa ladina- así que cálmate-dije abriendo mi habitación.

**AMU POV**

**-**ehhh?...espera un momento no hace falta que entre en la habitación-dije suplicante

-puedes dármelo en la puerta-dije mientras cerraba la puerta ese idiota

-oye que pretendes hacer-dije nerviosa

-quieres relajarte…quieres darte una ducha para relajarte-dijo el maldito mientras me bajaba

-ehhh?-dije sorprendida

-no puedes volver a tu trabajo así como estas, oliendo a cloro y con esa ropa transparente (la blusa era blanca y el brasier se le notaba ya que estaba toda mojada)

-ahhh?-dije tapándome

-anda dúchate…o acaso quieres que te saque toda la ropa-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi

-nooo…como iba a querer eso imbécil-dije enojada mientras cerraba la puerta del baño

-oye-dije volviendo abrir la puerta- muchas gracias por la ducha-dije con una sonrisa volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

-eso querías decirme?...mira que eres rara…hacia mucho que no encontraba a alguien que valiera la pena molestar-decía el joven

-que chico más raro, pensar que me trajo aquí porque se me notaba el brasier, parece que tiene buenos sentimientos… jaa! Imposible…-pensaba mientras me duchaba

-bueno sea como sea debo regresar al trabajo-dije cerrando la llave de la ducha y salía de la misma

Me encontraba secándome el cuerpo cuando miro en el espejo veo el reflejo de ese idiota.

-kyaaaaaaaaa ¡! Estoy harta de ti…-dije tomando la ducha y poniéndole todo el chorro.(era de esas que tienen manguera)

-ahora tu vienes a espiarme ..Déjame en paz maldito pervertido-gritaba mientras lo empapaba

-soy ikuto…tsukiyomi ikuto-dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza acercándome a él y luego lamber mi oído.

-que me sucede…porque me siento mareada…será a causa de calor…y todo mi cuerpo tiembla a causa del mareo…-pensaba mientras ikuto se acercaba a mi rostro-ya no se qué puede pasar.

-a…mu-dijo tan cerca de mi boca que sentía su aliento y su respiración agitada.

-NOOOOOOOOOO! –grite sacando fuerzas de no sé donde para alejarlo-que pensabas hacer-dije dándole una fuerte cachetada-sal de acá maldito pervertido-dije empujándolo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-maldita…eso me dolió…pero te aseguro que me las vas a pagar y te la voy a devolver multiplicada por diez…te juro que te vas acordar de esta-decía ikuto molesto para luego escuchar que cerraba fuerte mente la puerta de la habitación.

-se fue?-dije asomándome por la puerta de la ducha-ufff menos mal-dije mientras colocaba seguro a la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-tengo que volver rápido al trabajo-dije comenzando a vestirme

-are?...el uniforme está seco…será que lo mando a la lavandería? -pensaba terminando de vestirme

-mierda! No me pago las bebidas…entonces para que vine-dije frustrada acercándome a una mesita

-ahhh?...es la plata de las bebidas…no lo creo…que considerado-dije mientras me peinaba frente a un gran espejo.

-ehhhh? Nani sore?-dije viéndome un arito en mi oreja igual al de ese chico.-a qué horas me lo coloco,…no puede ser…cuando lamio mi oído-dije tratando de quitármelo pero no pude.

* * *

hola a todos se que este capi es bastante cortico...pero espero les haya gustado

espero sus reviews

arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

aca con el segundo capi de este fic...espero les guste

los personajes no me pretenecen, le pertenecen a peach pit

**EL DINERO NO LO ES TODO**

**CAPITULO II**

Los días continuaron acercándose más el día de entrar a la preparatoria, lo que la joven peli rosa no se imaginaba o ni siquiera sospechaba era lo que le esperaba después de lo ocurrido con ese chico pervertido que había conocido en ese hotel donde trabajo durante las vacaciones.

- maldición aun no he podido quitarme este arito – pensaba la chica caminando hacia el colegio.

- amu-chi hola – saludo una enérgica chica.

- ah! yaya como has estado, que bien que te inscribiste a esta preparatoria, así no me sentiré sola – decía la peli rosa a su amiga de la infancia.

- jeje sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero como mi hermana – dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras caminaban juntas a clases – ah! si amu-chi como te fue en vacaciones, me dijiste que ibas a trabajar – pregunto curiosa la castaña

- eh?...ah eso – dijo con una cara de fastidio recordando al imbécil pervertido.

-te fue mal, ¿no te pagaron bien? – pregunto la castaña curiosa ante la actitud de su amiga.

- no es eso, al contrario, me pagaron muy bien – contaba la chica – solo que tuve que tratar con unos clientes que resultaron ser de las familias más poderosas de Japón, y uno de esos imbéciles me coloco este arito que tiene el emblema de su familia – dijo la chica mostrándole el arito en su oreja – y por más que lo he intentado no he podido quitármelo.

- um ya veo... así que eso es cierto – dijo la castaña para sí.

- eh? Dijiste algo yaya… en fin iré a buscarlo en el descanso y preguntarle cómo se saca esto – dijo la peli rosa.

- amu-chi – dijo la castaña llamando la atención de su amiga – sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no estoy segura, pero creo que a partir de ahora tu vida va a cambiar – dijo la castaña tomando las manos de su amiga.

- que quieres decir con eso – pregunto incrédula la chica

- hinamori amu – dijo un profesor llamando la atención de la chica – que haces aquí, no empezabas a ser una "made" a partir de hoy

- eh?¿ "made"? – pregunto la chica aun mas perdida que antes

- amu-chi no has escuchado del sistema made-amo de esta preparatoria, en el catalogo que nos entregaron lo explicaba – dijo yaya a su amiga desconcertada de lo descuidada que era su amiga.

- eh? Pues ni idea – dijo la peli rosada ahora si más pérdida que nunca, se sentía en un desierto sin saber a dónde correr.

- has escuchado de las 9 familias importantes de Japón, pues esta preparatoria tiene un sistema en el cual cada uno elige un responsable de la educación pública, es por eso que esta preparatoria tiene dos categorías, los de elite y los que no pertenecen a ella – contaba la castaña a su amiga – ves ese edificio de allá – señalo en dirección al edificio

-si – se limito a contestar

- pues allí quedan las aulas de los de elite, aunque dicen que en realidad son tres y el resto es como un centro comercial, donde encuentras todo de marca – decía la castaña.

- en serio? – Dijo la peli rosa – malditos riquillos, pueden hacer lo que quieran, cuando quieran, por eso los detesto, no tienen que mover un solo dedo, ni esforzarse en nada para tener lo que desean – mencionaba la peli rosa.

- en fin, este sistema se creó para hacer que los hijos de los ricos que son caprichosos e incapaces de organizarse se gradúen de alguna forma – comento la castaña – así que básicamente las made son como sus secretarias.

- entendí bien ese sistema, pero aun así no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo – pregunto confundida la peli rosa – soy totalmente despistada, mala en los deportes y cero de organización con mi vida, como voy a organizar o responsabilizarme de otra.

- en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – dijo el sensei y yaya al mismo tiempo.

- sensei, yaya – dijo amu molesta

- pero los únicos que pueden llevar esos aritos aparte de los miembros de las 9 familias son las made – dijo el sensei mirando fijamente a la chica peli rosada. – así que tu amo va a ser el que te coloco ese aro.

- eh? No puede ser, no por favor sensei no quiero, sáqueme de ese sistema – dijo al recordar la cara del imbécil pervertido que le coloco el aro.

- no puedo hacerlo, solo los miembros de las nueve familias conocen el procedimiento para sacarte del sistema made-amo – dijo despreocupado

-"_te lo voy a devolver multiplicado por diez" _– eran las únicas palabras que se le venían en mente.

- creo que deberías intentarlo, si haces un esfuerzo, la matricula de aquí hasta que te gradúes no tendrás que pagarla – dijo el sensei para motivar a la chica.

- estas de broma ¿verdad? – le dijo con la cabeza gacha – claro que lo hare, como no hacerlo – dijo la chica alzando su mirada con signo pesos en sus ojos.

- bien, entonces tienes que ir a buscar a tu amo y darle tu consentimiento – dijo el sensei para luego irse del lugar.

- yaya! Voy a ser una made – decía la chica tomando las manos de su amiga

- amu-chi ten cuidado, no sabes lo que pueda pasarte, ve con cuidado, no te olvides que cuentas conmigo, puedes venir a mi cuando lo necesites – dijo yaya preocupada por su amiga.

-sabes que soy muy fuerte yaya – dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada – nos vemos luego – dijo para luego salir corriendo a buscar al pervertido.

Amu se dirigió al edificio de los ricos engreídos como ella les decía, al entrar se encontró como en otra mundo, tenían de todo solo en un edificio, por eso los detestaba, no hacen nada con su vida y si tienen todo, siguió caminando buscando el aula de clases, cuando entro vio que cada puesto tenía un portátil y las sillas eran súper cómodas, la joven se sentía como princesa de cuento de hadas.

- esa es la nueva made de tsukiyomi – murmuraban alrededor de la chica

- es muy bonita, quien sabe cuánto le durara – seguían diciendo aunque la chica no escuchaba nada.

- así que tu eres la nueva made de ikuto – dijo un chico oji verde acercándose a la chica

-ah?..Tu eres el de la otra vez – dijo amu levantándose de la silla – mucho gusto soy hinamori amu – dijo la chica presentándose haciendo una leve reverencia.

- ah mucho gusto, yo soy… - dijo el oji verde

-amo, no tiene que hacerlo – dijo una chica rubia con el cabello recogido en dos coletas, colocándose delante de la peli rosa – ella no es nadie para que el joven souma le hable amablemente.

- utau, no seas descortés – dijo el oji verde

- en ese caso – dijo haciendo un puchero – el es mi amo souma kukai y yo soy su made hoshina utau, mucho gusto – dijo la rubia

- en serio eres su made, cuánto tiempo llevas, podrías ayudarme cuando lo necesite ¿verdad? – decía muy animada la peli rosa

- no creo que sea momento para quedarse hablando – dijo otro chico peli largo muy gentilmente

-eh? – dijo la chica girando en dirección a la persona que había dicho eso.

-no digas "¿eh?" a mi amo – dijo una chica bajita con el cabello largo y ondulado – tienes que aprender a respetar a los amos de las 9 familias, tienes que hablarles respetuosamente – dijo la chica un poco seria pero en forma gentil.

- gomenasai – dijo la peli rosa haciendo una leve reverencia.

- está bien, no te preocupes, el es mi amo fujisaki nagishiko y yo su made mashiro rima, mucho gusto – dijo

- por cierto creo que ikuto ya llego deberías traerlo a clases – dijo amablemente el peli largo

- está bien, voy a buscarlo – dijo la chica un poco molesta porque tendría que ir a buscar a esa persona tan molesta.

Después de buscar por el gran terreno que tienen los malditos ricos, ya cansada de tanto correr llego a las canchas de basket.

- Dios estoy muy cansada y nada de señales de vida de ese pervertido – decía jadeando de tanto correr a lo que oía una pelota que rebotaba.

-es el pervertido – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba – oye que crees que haces deja de jugar y vamos a clases – grito pero el peli azul la ignoro – oye escúchame – dijo observándolo mientras encestaba. – _"se ve tan genial"_…pero que estoy pensando – dijo golpeando sus mejillas.

- así que viniste a llevarme a clases – dijo el peli azul acercándose a la chica

-ah! Si eso es cierto – dijo la peli rosa

- eso quiere decir que diste tu consentimiento de ser mi made – dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a la joven.

- ah si…es que tengo mis motivos – dijo la chica mientras tomaba el balón que se encontraba en el suelo. – bien vamos a clase.

-no me da la gana – dijo molesto el joven – devuélveme la pelota – dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos.

- no – dijo girando su mirada y esquivar esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

-bien en ese caso – dijo acercándose peligrosamente – no sueltes la pelota mientras te devuelvo mi venganza multiplicada por diez.

-eh?...de que estás hablando…cual venganza – dijo nerviosa la chica imaginándose lo que el chico podría hacerle.

- amu, no me digas que la plata te cegó, acaso ya se te olvido que pensaba devolverte la cachetada que me diste multiplicada por diez – dijo el joven mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-"_mierda olvide lo de la venganza"_ – pensó la chica tratando de zafarse

- no sé si para otras personas una made es una persona responsable, pero para mí no es más que un pasatiempo – dijo para luego robarle el primer beso a la oji ambar.

Era un beso de esos que te desgarran el alma y te hacen olvidar todo, pero para la peli rosa no significaba nada era un beso sin amor, era desagradable para ella (ya quisiera estar en su lugar XD), pero en un pequeño intento de zafarse la peli rosa abrió levemente su boca, la cual el peli azul no desaprochecho, profundizando así el beso, era un juego entre sus lenguas, la chica se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, pero en ese instante se les acabo el aire, separándose al fin.

- venganza numero uno – dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa ladina.

-que crees que estás haciendo – dijo la chica con su rostro totalmente rojo, empujando al chico para alejarlo totalmente furiosa alzando su mano para darle una cachetada, pero fue detenida por el peli azul.

- dos veces no funciona conmigo – dijo prepotente el peli azul.

-maldito pervertido! Te detesto!, por mas plata que me ahorre en pagar mi matricula no estoy dispuesta a venderme a ti – dijo la peli rosa mientras intentaba quitar la sensación del beso en sus labios con sus manos. – ahora mismo voy a dejar de ser tu made.

- ehhh! – dijo burlón el peli azul - en ese caso, espero no te importe irte del colegio.

- eh?...que dices? – dijo la chica sin entender.

- pues en el caso de que anuncies que vas a dejar de ser made, una de las reglas dicen que tienes que dejar el colegio – dijo con un todo burlón.

-mentiroso – dijo la chica desconcertada por lo que se acababa de enterar.

- allá tu si no me crees! Pero tienes dos opciones abandonar el colegio o seguir con mi venganza – dijo sonriente el joven – si no decides rápido, seguiré con mi venganza – para volver a acercarse a la chica.

* * *

hola a todos...

que tal este capi...espero les haya gustado...

agradezco a todos por sus reviews

¿que hara amu?¿irse o quedarse?

nos vemos en el proximo capi...

jane!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos aca esta el tercer capi... espero lo disfruten

los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a peach pit

**EL DINERO NO LO ES TODO**

**CAPITULO III**

La peli rosada se encontraba atónica, no sabía qué decisión tomar, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de que el chico terminara con su venganza, pero de algo estaba segura, no permitiría que ese idiota la sacara del colegio, por mucho que le cueste.

- si piensas en tu familia, no lo dudarías tanto…amu – dijo el chico tomando la barbilla de la chica acercando su rostro al de ella.

-¿por que sales con lo de mi familia?… ¿acaso que sabes? -pregunto la chica sorprendida

- Acaso no es obvio, para que seas mi made se debió haber hecho una investigación sobre la persona que se responsabilizaría de mi – dijo ególatra el chico – no deberías dejar escapar los privilegios que tienen las made – dijo prepotente el chico sin dejarle más opción a la chica.

- está bien – dijo resignada – si aguanto las nueve venganzas faltantes, aguantare cualquier cosa que venga de ti y además obtendré los beneficios de las made – dijo segura

- uhhggg – dijo con una sonrisa ladina – veamos que tanto puedes aguantar – dijo acercándose a la chica – espero que no olvides esas palabras.

- pero… - dijo la chica cayendo de rodillas al suelo – solo si puedes – dijo para luego abrazar fuertemente el balón que tenía en sus manos, haciendo una fuerte defensa ocultando su cara entre el balón y sus brazos.

- serás tonta – dijo el joven divertido, a punto de estallar de la risa – eso no me detendrá.

- pues si no puedes hacer nada, podremos regresar ya a clase – dijo la chica desafiante.

- está bien, jugare tu juego – dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa ladina seguro de que destruiría su defensa – venganza numero dos – dijo el joven provocando que la chica abriera sus ojos, como si no creyera que le estaba siguiendo el juego – agarra fuertemente la pelota teniendo las manos en la espalda.

- uh? - dijo la chica para luego reaccionar haciendo lo que el peli azul le había pedido, destruyendo totalmente la defensa que tenia.

- venganza numero tres – dijo entre risas el chico, ya que no podía creer lo ingenua que era la chica – levanta la cara – lo cual la chica solo se limito a hacer – venganza número cuatro – dijo divertido – saca la lengua – dijo colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica – hazlo rápido – ordeno.

- no…!no quiero ¡ - grito la chica.

- ummm, con que no quieres – dijo molesto – en ese caso deberías irte del colegio.

-eh? – dijo la chica y su única reacción fue tomar la mano del joven para luego empezar a pegarse ella misma con la mano del peli azul - venganza número cuatro, cinco – decía cada vez que se pegaba en la mejilla con la mano del joven guiada por ella misma.

- ¿qué crees que haces? – pregunto desconcertado por la actitud de la chica

- pero que dices?... si lo que quieres es vengarte por la cachetada que te di, vamos a estar en paz cuando me devuelvas la cachetada diez veces – decía la chica para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, provocando una mirada de ternura para la chica de parte del peli azul, lo cual la oji ámbar no noto - seis, siete, ocho – decía la chica con sus ojos cerrados esperando terminar rápido con esto.

- idiota – dijo el peli azul deteniendo a la chica – no decidas por mí, como tengo que vengarme – dijo para luego entre lazar su mano con el cabello de la chica, atrayéndola a él. – Venganza numero nuevo – dijo antes de volver a besar a la chica.

Este beso, era mucho más intenso que el anterior, era un beso detonante que haría despertar en cualquier persona el deseo y pasión, y eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo a la chica, aunque para ella era patético besar a una persona solo por venganza, su cuerpo estaba experimentando una sensación tan extraña, como si todo su cuerpo se derritiera, para ella era algo nuevo, provocando que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y así terminar totalmente desmayada en manos del maldito pervertido, como ella le dice.

- amu! – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico al ver a la peli rosa desmayada en sus brazos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- que aburrimiento – decía el oji verde

- se encuentra bien, amo – pregunto utau.

- el solo esta aburrido, porque su amigo de la infancia no vino a clases – decía el peli largo

- eso se debe a la incompetencia de su nueva made – comento de nuevo utau

- no seas así utau-chan, no se te olvide que tu pasaste por lo mismo – decía rima

-uh? Buscas pelea enana – dijo utau molesta – pero si yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad – dijo

- solo hay que esperar, hoy apenas es su primer día – dijo rima

- Ja! Pero si no puede hacer nada, pronto será destituida – dijo entre burlas la rubia.

-ikuto – dijeron el peli largo y el oji verde al ver a su amigo entrar.

-hola – fue lo único que dijo, para luego acercarse a su puesto y el de la peli rosa y recoger sus cosas.

- a dónde vas – pregunto su amigo oji verde

- a enfermería – contesto.

-estas bien – pregunto el peli largo.

-por supuesto que sí, acaso no me ves – dijo molesto de tanta preguntadera – es esa idiota made, que se ha desmayado - dijo al fin para Salir del aula.

- que les dije, esa idiota made, como tsukiyomi-san la ha llamado será destituida – dijo sonriente utau.

- que tienes tú contra ella, que te ha hecho – dijo molesta rima

- nada, pero mira nada mas, tsukiyomi-san volvió solo y aparte se lleva las cosas de su made, eso demuestra que no sirve para esto – dijo fastidiosa.

- utau, ya basta – dijo molesto kukai

- si amo, hontoni gomenasai – dijo la rubia apenada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- "_me siento extraña, es como si no pudiera respirar, y esta sensación de calor por mi cuerpo que nunca había sentido, ¿Qué es?" – _pensaba la chica aun recostada en la camilla y con sus ojos cerrados.

- oye, estas despierta – escucho una voz cerca a ella, pero aun así no dijo nada – en ese caso – dijo tomando un sorbo de agua, para luego besar a la chica pasando el liquido hacia su boca.

- waaaahhhh – grito la chica despertándose después de pasar el liquido – estaba frio – dijo

- venganza número diez – dijo divertido.

- eh! ¿Qué haces acá? – dijo para luego caer en cuenta del lugar en el que estaba – o más bien que hago yo acá? – pregunto de nuevo

- te desmayaste, creo que fue por insolación – dijo el peli azul – sin embargo, aguantaste mi venganza multiplicada por diez – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

- eso… eso quiere decir que regresaras a clases – pregunto la chica

- si… es lo que prometí… pero por hoy ya acabaron las clases… vuelve a intentarlo mañana… adiós – dijo el peli azul para luego irse.

- eh! – Grito la chica al ver la hora – no puede ser, mañana ¿otra vez?... que hare – decía la chica imaginándose las perversidades que podría hacerle el chico.

La joven peli rosa se encontraba saliendo de la escuela o más bien del edificio de los riquillos engreídos, pensando en que hacer, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdida, sin fijarse por donde iba.

- ouch – dijo la peli rosa chocando con alguien – lo siento mucho – hizo una reverencia sin fijarse en quien era.

- amu – chi – dijo una voz que muy bien conocía la peli rosa

- yaya – dijo alegre abrazando a su amiga – que bien que estas acá

- pues la verdad estaba tan preocupada como te había ido en tu primer día que no pude evitar venir – dijo la castaña.

-ya veo – dijo la chica muy desanimada.

- estas bien? – pregunto preocupada su amiga

- yaya, necesito pedirte un favor – dijo seriamente la peli rosa

-claro, que será – dijo la chica

- acá no, vamos a otro lado – dijo la oji ámbar para tomar la mano de su amiga y salir de la escuela.

- y que era ese favor que necesitas – pregunto al fin la castaña, después de llegar a un pequeño parque cerca a sus casas (yaya y amu son vecinas).

- pues veras… necesito un trabajo ya que pienso dejar la escuela – dijo decidida la peli rosa

-¿Qué dices?... estás loca… acaso esto tiene que ver con lo del sistema made - amo – pregunto curiosa y a la vez preocupada la castaña

-ummm – musito asintiendo triste la chica

-amu ¿Qué te hicieron?, cuéntamelo – pregunto tomando por los hombros a la chica

-bueno… ese bastardo… ¡Me robo mi primer beso! – Soltó la chica – ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes, no sé ni siquiera que se le pasa por la cabeza a ese hentai y de solo pensar que todos los días intentara hacer algo hentai, ¡NO PODRIA SOPORTARLO! – decía alterada con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- cálmate, amu-chi, te ayudare, si es lo que quieres, pero que les dirás a tus padres – decía la chica

- aun no lo sé, pero deberán entenderme – dijo – te lo agradezco yaya – dijo con una sonrisa cálida

-de nada, para eso estamos los amigos – dijo con otra sonrisa.

-bien vamos – dijo la peli rosa poniéndose de pie camino a casa

-hai! – Dijo animada su amiga – suerte amu – chi ¡gambate! – dijo yaya despidiéndose de su amiga cuando se encontraban al frente de sus casas.

- arigatou yaya – dijo para luego dar un gran suspiro y preparándose para decirle a sus padres. – tadaima! – Dijo la chica entrando a su casa – mama, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante – dijo entrando a la sala de su casa

-¡FELICIDADES AMU! – la recibieron sus padres y su hermanita ami

- eh? – dijo la chica

- hija que suerte que fuiste elegida como made, aunque eres descuidada, la familia tsukiyomi te escogió de entre tantas – decía la madre feliz

-estábamos a un paso, de tener que hipotecar nuestra casa – dijo cabizbajo el padre – pero tu amo cubrió la deuda – dijo con estrellitas es sus ojos.

-y además no tenemos que pagar tu colegio – decía la madre.

-onee-chan mira lo que me regalaron a mi – dijo mostrándole una cantidad de ropa y muñecas completamente feliz

-ah! si amu, que era eso importante que tenias que decirme – pregunto curiosa la madre

- etto… - titubeaba entre decirles o no, al verlos tan feliz ella no era capaz de decirles – nada… no era nada importante mama – dijo la chica fingiendo una sonrisa es sus labios, ahora si no podía huir, estaba metida en esto hasta el cuello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- waahhhh!, se me ha hecho tarde – dijo la chica levantándose de su cama.

- amu!, yaya ha venido por ti – grito su madre desde abajo

-dile que suba y me espere, que me he quedado dormida- dijo mientras entraba al baño

- que descuidada – dijo yaya con una gótica estilo anime

- pobre su amo, tener que tratar con una chica así – dijo su madre también con una gótica anime – ah! Pero pasa yaya, sube que amu no demora – la invito a pasar

- arigatou señora hinamori – dijo cortes

-yaya hace cuento que me conoces, dime solo midori – dijo gentil la señora

-si señora – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno voy a esperar a amu – dijo para luego subir las escaleras.

- lo siento yaya – dijo la chica entrando a su habitación ya vestida – solo me peino y nos vamos.

-ok – dijo la chica

-listo, vámonos – dijo al cabo de unos pocos minutos. – Mama ya me voy – dijo tomando una tostada.

-que te vaya muy bien hija, saluda de mi parte a tsukiyomi – kun – dijo la madre

-ok – dijo para salir corriendo junto a yaya al colegio.

- amu-chi espérame – decía agitada su amiga – como es posible que corras tan rápido si nunca has sido buena en los deportes al igual que yo.

- es que si no llego ese hentai se enojara – dijo la peli rosa

- por lo que pude notar, no les dijiste a tus padres – pregunto la castaña

- umm – musito en forma de afirmación después de detenerse – no pude, después de verlos tan felices – dijo triste la chica

- vaya y yo que había hablado con mi papa, para que te diera trabajo en su tienda – dijo la chica tratando de cambiar el tema

- te lo agradezco yaya, pero lo siento – dijo la peli rosa aun triste

- no te preocupes, no pasa nada – dijo la chica – pero que harás si ese tipo intenta hacerte algo de nuevo – pregunto curiosa

- jejeje! – Se reía con un aura sombría, como si la peli rosa tramara algo – ta dan, pues tengo esto – dijo sacando un tapabocas.

-eh? – dijo su amiga confundida

- por lo menos si tapo mi boca con esto no podrá besarme – decía ingenia la chica

- amu… - fue lo único que pudo decir las castaña sorprendida de lo ingenua que era su amiga.

- corre yaya, se nos hizo tardísimo – dijo la chica para luego salir corriendo.

* * *

y aqui termina este capi... que tal les parecio?

¿sera que le funcionara a amu ese tapaboca?... lo dudo jejeje

hasta el proximo capitulo

recuerden orar por las personas de japon, hay que solidarizarnos por estas personas tal vez no todos podemos economicamente pero si de corazon

agardezco por sus reviews y por sus alertas de historia y de autor, me alegra que les guste esta historia.

bueno que tengan un buen fin de semana ya que yo no mucho, tengo un parcial el miercoles y no es para nada facil, a veces desearia estar en el cole

ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

aca el cuarto capi... espero les guste

los personajes le pertenecen a peach pit

**EL DINERO NO LO ES TODO**

**CAPITULO IV**

Un joven peli azul se encontraba sentado en su lugar de clase, esperando a que una chica peli rosa apareciera por la puerta.

- creo que no vendrá, después de todo lo que paso ayer, prefirió no venir – dijo para sí el peli azul

- oh! Ikuto, viniste – dijo el oji verde saludando a su amigo.

- es la primera vez que te veo en clases – dijo el peli largo

- mmm – musito el peli azul

- jejeje, creo que por fin alguien lo ha domado – dijo rima a su amo en el oído entre risas

- ja! Pues parece que la made que tiene ahora sirve para algo – dijo la rubia un poco furiosa.

- serán idiotas, no vine por ella, acaso lo olvidan, hoy se decide algo realmente importante.

- ¡es cierto! – dijeron el peli largo y el oji verde al unisonó.

- tsukiyomi – sama, disculpe que le pregunte – dijo la rubia

-mmm – musito

- porque aun no ha llegado su made – pregunto al fin la chica

- que molestos – dijo parándose de su asiento y saliendo a buscar a la chica.

-creo que lo hiciste enojar utau-chan – dijo el peli largo con una sonrisa al notar la cara de furia de la rubia.

- utau – dijo rima al oído de la chica – es mejor que lo dejes, nunca podrás alcanzarlo además ya tienes a souma-kun – susurro en el oído de la rubia

- lo sé – dijo un poco triste y a la vez irritada ante la verdad que veían sus ojos, ikuto nunca se fijaría en ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- yaya nos vemos más tarde – dijo la peli rosa despidiéndose de su amiga

- gambatte amu-chi – dijo su amiga

- hai! – Dijo para empezar a correr en dirección a las canchas – de seguro estará ahí, en vez del aula de clases.

La chica al llegar al lugar no encontró al joven, así que decidió esperar a que llegara pero no sin antes colocarse el tapabocas, cuando vio a alguien que se acercaba.

- sabia que vendrías, tsukiyomi ikuto – dijo apuntándolo con el dedo – no dejare que pongas un pie en la cancha.

- que te ha pasado, ¿acaso te resfriaste? – dijo al ver el tapabocas que la chica traía

-eh?... no me pasa nada… es solo una medida de seguridad – dijo segura la chica

-mmm – musito con una sonrisa ladina – tu sí que tienes agallas de venir hasta aquí, después de lo de ayer – dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente.

- aléjate – dijo la chica al sentir la mano del chico cogiendo el tapabocas - ¡KYAAA¡ - grito la chica cuando el chico le quito el tapabocas de un solo tirón – eso dolió, maldito pervertido, eres un demonio… mi pobre orejita – decía la chica mientras sobaba su oreja

- quien ha dicho que un amo tiene que buscar a su made, donde se ha visto eso – dijo dándole una leve palmada en la cabeza.

- eres malo – dijo con carita de cordero regañado.

- ahora te voy a castigar – dijo el chico acercándose de nuevo a la chica – así que… sácate la corbata (el uniforme traía corbata) o lo hago yo mismo – dijo cogiendo la corbata de la chica.

-Eh?... que estás diciendo – dijo nerviosa la chica – espera un momento – dijo al sentir que el joven le estaba empezando a quitar la corbata – ¡me niego¡ – empezó a retroceder la chica, pero ya no pudo más cuando choco con su espalda la malla de la cancha de básquet.

- no puedes huir – dijo el chico colocando sus manos en la malla al lado de los hombros de la chica – si pretendes ser mi made, tendrás que meterte en la cabeza que de ahora en adelante, las ordenes de tu amo son absolutas – dijo sacándole la corbata a la chica de un solo jalón – así que tu… - susurro en el oído de la chica, cosa que la puso nerviosa, no sabía que haría con ella ese pervertido – hinamori amu, made de la familia tsukiyomi, sírveme lo mejor que puedas – dijo mirando a los ojos de la chica y colocándole una corbata que solo los estudiantes del sistema made – amo pueden usar , cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

- eh?... ¡HAI! – Contesto enérgica la chica – lo hare lo mejor posible – dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos y con sus manos empuñadas a la altura de su pecho.

- eso espero – dijo el chico con su inolvidable sonrisa ladina

- gracias… por esto – dijo la chica mostrando la corbata que le acaba de colocar el joven – es un regalo muy bonito – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- bueno… yo diría más bien… que es como un collar – dijo jalando a la chica de la corbata acercándola a él peligrosamente.

- no lo permitiré – dijo la chica tapando su boca con una de sus manos.

- mmm… vamos a clases – dijo tomando a la chica de la muñeca y llevarla casi que a rastras.

- oye… espera… vas muy rápido… además… porque quieres ir a clases – pregunto curiosa ante la actitud del peli azul.

- ya lo veras – fue lo único que contesto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ikuto no aparece y ya van a empezar las clase – dijo el oji verde al peli largo.

- no te preocupes ya aparecerá, el nunca se pierde lo que sucederá hoy – dijo seguro el peli largo

- nagi, mira – dijo rima apuntando hacia la puerta.

- amu, que bien que aceptaste ser la made de ikuto – dijo el oji verde abrazando a la mencionada

- deja de ser tan confianzudo – dijo el de mirada zafiro – desde cuando eres tan amigo de mi made – dijo el peli azul un poco molesto.

- no te molestes, sabes que soy así ikuto – dijo abrazando por los hombros a su amigo.

- lo sé y es algo que nunca pude cambiar en ti – dijo quitando el brazo del oji verde de sus hombros.

- bienvenida – dijo el peli largo a amu con una cálida sonrisa

- gracias – dijo la chica con una leve reverencia – aunque la verdad, no sé en qué me estoy metiendo – dijo un poco avergonzada.

- no te preocupes, ikuto no es tan malo como aparenta ser – dijo el peli largo.

- así es – dijo rima – espero nos llevemos bien

- ¡HAI! – dijo animada

- mas te vale, que no seas una molestia para el – dijo la rubia quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

- eh? – volteo a ver en dirección a la rubia – bueno, tal vez sea despistada y nada buena en los deportes, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa

- que acabaste de decir – pregunto la rubia – que no eres buena en los deportes, acaso estás loca – dijo molesta la rubia.

- eh? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto curiosa ante la actitud de la rubia – acaso hay algo de lo que no me he enterado – pregunto.

- utau, no te preocupes amu esta con ikuto, así que no perderán – dijo el oji verde uniéndose a la conversación.

- pero es que… - decía la rubia.

- disculpen, me podrían explicar que pasa – dijo la peli rosa tomando la atención de todos en la conversación.

- ya lo sabrás mas adelante – dijo ikuto tomando a amu de la mano y llevarla hasta su lugar de asiento.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando el sensei entro al aula, las clases hasta el descanso se pasaron volando, pero la peli rosa aun estaba preocupada porque sabía que ikuto le ocultaba algo, no se sentía segura a su lado, menos cuando le ocultaba las cosas, lo único que pensaba la chica era que tramaba ahora el peli azul, si le haría algo, no lo sabía, solo le quedaba esperar. De nuevo entraron a clases después del descanso.

- bien chicos, ahora vamos a decidir los rivales de la primera vuelta del habitual juego Gutta game (gutta significa despedido en latin).

- de que juego habla, ikuto – pregunto la chica.

- básicamente, es un torneo de básquet sin reglas donde cada pareja se enfrenta a otra, pero en este caso los que van perdiendo se van enfrentando a los demás perdedores, pero el made que quede de ultimo, será despedido.

- ¿nani? – Pregunto sorprendida – yo no sabía de esto, además soy pésima en los deportes.

- mmm… pues a partir de hoy empezaremos a entrenar – dijo con su sonrisa ladina.

- "_ahora quien podrá salvarme de esta" – _Pensaba la chica, suponiéndose que era estar con ese pervertido.

La sesión para decidir los rivales termino, ahora solo quedaba esperar el día del juego, pero para amu había algo mas la chica solo se preocupaba por lo que ikuto podría intentar hacerle.

- amu – dijo el peli azul llamando la atención de la chica

-mmm – musito

- hay algo que quiero advertirte – dijo serio el chico – debes tener cuidado con los demás mades y amos a tu alrededor, muchos tienen a sus made desde pequeños, así que para no perderlos harán hasta lo imposible para derrotar a sus rivales – dijo mirando fijamente a la chica. – así que no recibas nada de lo que te ofrezcan.

- encantado de conocerte amu – dijo un chico de cabellos rubios interrumpiéndolos, llamando la atención de la chica – soy hotori tadase.

- mucho gusto – dijo la chica gentilmente

- parece ser que tsukiyomi ya te hecho el ojo… que desgracia – dijo en un suspiro – cuando llegue el momento en que no puedas soportarlo más – dijo acercándose a la chica – dime, que yo te ayudare – dijo para luego mirar retadoramente a ikuto – bueno hasta mañana – dijo para luego salir del aula.

- espera tadase – dijo nagi – ya van a publicar los rivales para el sorteo

- yo no tengo made, así que no tengo nada que ver con ese evento estúpido – dijo para luego salir

-"_así que también hay amos, sin made" _– pensó la chica

-ikuto, ya salieron los resultado, vamos a mirar – dijo el oji verde

- ok – musito

- y bien con quien te toco jugar en la primera ronda – pregunto el oji verde.

- me toco con matsumoto kenji – dijo el peli azul – ¿y a ti?.

- yokoi naomi – contesto el oji verde – y a nagi le toco con saito makoto, que suerte que no tuvimos que jugar en la primera ronda – dijo aliviado el oji verde – que harás con tu made – pregunto preocupado.

- entrenar… por cierto, que se hizo esa idiota – dijo mirando por todos lados hasta que la vio recibiendo algo de la made de matsumoto – amu – dijo tomando lo que la chica había recibido tirándolo por la ventana – que no te advertí que no recibieras nada – dijo furioso

- pero era plata – dijo la chica – la plata no se vota – dijo cuando escucho una pequeña explosión. – "_ex… ¿exploto?" _– pensó la chica pálida.

- tú que le intentabas hacerle a mi made – dijo furioso tomando a la chica de la muñeca.

- suéltala – dijo un joven peli negro – tsukiyomi deja de tratar mal a mi made – dijo furioso soltándola del agarre del chico.

- señor kenji – dijo la chica abrazando a su amo

- mejor dile a tu made, que no se metan con amu o se las verán conmigo – dijo amenazante – y tu amu será mejor que no vuelvas a aceptar nada que te ofrezcan – dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde, había recibido una rosa de una chica.

- mira ikuto… me regalaron una rosa… ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo la chica al ver que salía un gas de la rosa – mi cuerpo… - empezó a decir la chica cayendo de rodillas al suelo – se para… lizo – cayo tendida en el suelo.

- idiota, te dije que no recibieras nada solo porque es gratis – dijo furioso mientras levantaba a la chica – ya me vengare de esta en el juego – dijo para salir en dirección a su coche.

- donde la puse – buscaba el chico algo – la encontré – dijo bebiendo un liquido de un frasco, para luego besar a la peli rosa que aun seguía paralizada.

- mmmm – forcejeaba la chica ante el repentino beso del chico

- idiota, no forcejes o votaras el antídoto – dijo al separarse de los labios de la chica y tapando con su mano la boca de la misma.

- "¿_antídoto?" _– pensó la chica, para luego pasar saliva. – tampoco hacía falta que metieras la lengua – dijo ya después de recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo – guacala… es horrible – dijo después de sentir la sensación del sabor del antídoto. – ah? Por cierto a donde vamos – pregunto al notar que el auto se movía

- eso ya lo sabrás después, por otro lado, por tu culpa tuve que aguantar ese sabor en mi boca – dijo un poco molesto – así que sácamelo – dijo abriendo con su mano la boca de la chica y metiendo un dulce.

- eh? – dijo la chica pero ya era demasiado tarde el chico volvió a tomar los labios de la chica. El peli azul jugaba con la lengua de la chica y el dulce que había introducido hacia un momento en su boca. Hasta que la falta de aire rompió el beso.

- aun no se me ha ido el sabor amargo – dijo sexymente al notar las mejillas de la chica de color rojo carmesí – dame el dulce – dijo cosa que hizo que la chica se sacara el dulce de su boca – con tu boca – dijo deteniendo a la chica antes de que se sacara el dulce - rápido es una orden de tu amo.

- "_tengo que hacerlo… porque es una orden" _– pensaba la chica – imposible… ya no está – dijo después de haberse mandado el dulce.

- que ingenua que eres… no me importa… me alcanza con el sabor de tu lengua – dijo para luego tomar de nuevo los labios de la chica (OwO eres muy atrevido ikuto). Durante todo el camino, el peli azul tomaba los labios de la peli rosa, que aunque mucho quisiera ella detenerle, no podía, porque los besos del peli azul la embriagaban.

- hemos llegado joven – dijo el chofer

- ikuto,¿ dónde estamos? – pregunto la chica

- pues en mi casa – dijo bajándose del auto

- ¿EHH? – Grito la chica al ver la mansión de la familia tsukiyomi – es… ta… es… tu… casa – pregunto sorprendida. – y ¿a que hemos venido? – pregunto de nuevo

- pues a que mas, que a entrenar, tienes que ponerte en forma – dijo ikuto mirándola con llamas en sus ojos.

- "_KOWAI" - _ pensaba la chica al notar la expresión en los ojos del joven

- anda vamos – dijo el chico tomándola de la mano – cámbiate y te espero acá, no te demores – dijo pasándole un uniforme.

- ok – dijo para luego entrar a un vestier, la chica no tardo mucho – estoy lista – dijo al salir

- bien empecemos – dijo el chico quien también se había cambiado – intenta meter el balón en la canasta – dijo pasándole un balón de básquet.

- pues… no soy buena… pero lo intentare – dijo para luego acercarse a la cancha rebotando la pelota, pero falló el tiro al intentar encestar.

- pero eres torpe o que, métela de una vez – dijo el chico molesto después de ver tantos intentos fallidos de la chica

- pero si lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas – le grito – pero ya no puedo mas – dijo cayendo rendida al suelo.

- ¡vamos¡ - le grito tomándola del brazo forzándola a pararse

- ¡NOOOO¡ - grito – ya te lo dije soy pésima en los deportes – dijo desanimada

- vamos, solo tenemos tres días, tienes que mejorar tus lanzamientos, o la veremos difícil en el juego – dijo el chico intentando convencerla - ¿me escuchaste?

- por eso – dijo la chica sacando un lápiz y un papel (no me pregunten de donde, porque ni yo lo sé) – solo nos queda hacer esto – dijo mostrándole lo que acababa de escribir.

- cegarlos con spray, colocar cascaras de banano… - leía el chico inocente – escúchame bien – dijo furioso – si usas esos recursos tan bajo, ¡TE VOY A VIOLAR! – Le grito furioso

- pero… es que… es imposible aprender a jugar en solo tres días – le grito la chica – porque te importa tanto este maldito juego – gritaba molesta de la insistencia del chico.

- ósea que no te importa ser despedida – dijo haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos sorprendida – ¿no te importa? – contesto.

- yo… no puedo… dejar de ser… made… yo lo hago… por mi familia – dijo la chica consciente de lo que sucedería si fuera despedida

- bien en ese caso, descansa retomaremos el entrenamiento en cinco minutos – dijo pasándole una botella de agua – además… si piensas que me da lo mismo lo que le pase a mi made… o que hago esto solo por fastidiarte y diversión… no me tomaría tantas molestias por este juego – dijo serio dándole la espalda a la chica

- eh? – dijo para sí la chica.

- además… - continuo – son pocas las oportunidades que tengo de jugar básquet con mas personas – dijo lanzando el balón y encestándolo dejando a la chica sorprendida por las palabras del chico. – aun así ¿crees que esto lo hago por molestar? – dijo volteando a ver a la chica la cual se encontraba tratando de encestar, cosa que causo risa en el chico – jajaja – reía a carcajadas

- de que te ríes – dijo cansada – no ves que lo hago lo mejor que puedo – dijo haciendo pucheros

- mmm – musito mientras se acercaba a la chica por la espalda – espera… amu – dijo abrazándola por los hombros – las probabilidades de encestar no van a aumentar por tirar la pelota a lo loco – susurro en el oído de la chica, causando un leve sonrojo en ella – así que juguemos siguiendo unas reglas – dijo sexymente en el oído de la chica – tu objetivo va a ser, encestar cinco de cada diez tiros – dijo – pero si no lo consigues en cada tanda de diez tiros, te dejare una marca.

- ¿marca? – pregunto nerviosa

- así es – dijo el de mirada zafiro rompiendo el abrazo para coger el balón – anda inténtalo – la reto

- bien, ¡lo hare! – dijo animada. Pero antes de realizar su primer lanzamiento, sintió como un dedo del chico paso por su espina dorsal, recorriendo por todo su cuerpo un escalofrió.

- ¿pero qué haces? – le pregunto

- doblaste el cuerpo en este preciso instante – dijo acercándose pegando su pecho con la espalda de la chica – tienes que desplazar tu centro de gravedad hacia abajo – dijo pasando su dedo pulgar sobre la camiseta desde el centro de los senos de la chica hasta su ombligo. – relaja tus rodillas y tobillos – continuo.

- "_un momento… lo que dice parece cierto… pero esto parece… se podría decir acoso sexual por parte de un profesor" _– pensaba la chica, no podía decir palabra alguna, estaba totalmente inmóvil.

- tienes que sentir en centro de gravedad en el ombligo – dijo sexymente en el oído de la chica metiendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta, sobando su ombligo y luego morder su oreja – concéntrate mucho… amu – dijo sensualmente con una sonrisa ladina.

-"_¿concentrarme? ¿Como podría? me pones nerviosa_ ¡NO ME DES ORDENES IMPOSIBLES!… lo está haciendo a propósito" _– _pensaba la chica totalmente roja, sin poder hacer nada.

- bien ahora si inténtalo – dijo alejándose de la chica.

- ahora veras – dijo retándolo. Paso el tiempo y la chica no pudo encestar ni una de por lo menos unos 100 o 200 intentos.

- mejor dejémoslo hasta acá, mañana seguiremos – dijo el peli azul.

-ugh… - dijo molesta la chica – de verdad pretendes enseñarme – pregunto al chico con una mirada que reflejaba molestia.

- a que viene eso, es que no te das cuenta de mi esfuerzo – dijo el peli azul en un suspiro – anda inténtalo de nuevo – dijo pasándole el balón

- por más que lo intente mi lanzamiento no va a cambiar – dijo la chica aventando el balón lográndolo por fin – ikuto lo he hecho – dijo la chica saltando de emoción

- lo hiciste muy bien made amu – dijo colocando una mano sobre la cabeza rosada mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cálida a la chica.

- "_no sabía que él podía sonreír así" _– pensaba la chica sorprendida por la expresión que le había regalado el joven

- bien… ahora te voy a dar tu castigo – dijo el chico acercándose al cuello de la chica – serán 10 chupones – dijo empezando a dejar marcas por el cuello de la chica

- espe… ra – pedía la chica

- ya te lo había advertido que dejaría una marca por cada tanda de 10 tiros que fallaras – dijo el peli azul divertido

- lo sé… pero… - no podía seguir la chica ya que la sensación de los labios del chico recorriendo su cuello era enloquecedor.

- vaya, esta vez no te opusiste tanto – dijo burlón el chico después de haberle hecho los chupones.

- eres un amo pervertido – dijo la chica con su rostro totalmente rojo.

- y eso parece gustarte – dijo socarronamente – afuera hay un auto esperando para llevarte a casa, ve y descansa – dijo el chico empezando a alejarse de la chica.

La peli rosa regreso a su casa, como había entrenado tanto decidió descansar, ya que estaba totalmente agotada. Al siguiente día la peli rosa madrugo al colegio para entrenar un poco antes de clases.

- no logro recordar la postura con la que hice el lanzamiento – decía la chica mientras lanzaba el balón una y otra vez sin éxito – aunque lo intento, lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es la sensación de las manos de ikuto en mi espalda y mi pecho – decía la chica - ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – grito furiosa aventando el balón haciendo una cesta. – Lo hice – dijo feliz la chica.

- sí que tienes energía, con este calor que hace – dijo llamando la atención de la chica

- hotori tadase ¿verdad? – pregunto la chica

- así es – dijo con una sonrisa cálida – por cierto, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por culpa de tsukiyomi? – pregunto curioso

- es que… si no lo hago bien… me va obligar a otro de sus extraños juegos como castigo y no quiero – dijo la chica desanimada

- entiendo – dijo el rubio – me duele verte así… amu

- ¿eh?- musito la chica

- me gustaría decirte que dejaras de ser made, pero seguro que no quieres por los privilegios que tienes, como no tener que pagar la matrícula – decía el rubio gentilmente – y aunque te hagan cosas así – dijo notando los chupones que tenia la chica en el cuello – te las tienes que aguantar ¿no?

- ¿eh? – musito la chica tapándose con el cuello de la camisa los chupones

- encima, aunque las cosas sigan así, después de haberte obligado a hacer lo que él te diga te va a dejar tirada – comento el rubio cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

- e… eso… no… NO ES VERDAD – contesto la chica

- se lo puedes preguntar a cualquiera de las nueve familias – dijo seriamente – así que antes de que pase eso, me gustaría que fueras mi made – pidió el rubio

* * *

cha chan ¿les gusto?... eso espero

agradezco sus reviews y sus alertas

¿que hara amu?¿aceptara ser made de tadase?

**amu824**** – me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia… aca esta el otro capi espero lo disfrutes**

**Hina Vi Britannia – aca esta el otro cap disfrutalo**

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**** – sii! Amu es super ingenua… gracias por tus buenos deseos**

**Izadora - chan**** – me da mucho gusto saber que te gusto el cap anterior al igual que espero que te guste este… yo creo que también haría lo mismo por mi familia si estuviera en esa situación, aunque gracias a Dios no me ha tocado y espero que no, pero si es con un tipo asi de bueno como ikuto no lo dudaría XD**

**Ahome.15 – me alegra que te interese mi historia – aca esta el sgte cap disfrutalo**

**HiiMeKo AnGeL NaMiiKaZe****- y en efecto no le sirvió el tapabocas… me alegra que te guste y espero que este capi tambien**

** – jejeje y habran mas cosas pervertidas ya lo veras (buajajaja) y a la pobre amu no le sirvió el tapabocas que ingenua gracias por tus buenos deseos**

**Kinen – gracias… me alegra que te guste… suerte en tu trabajo**

**LuNaShinRa****… que bien que te gusto el cap al igual que espero te haya gustado este… intentare mejorar la redacción… garcias**

**buen fin de semana**

**ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me disculpo con ustedes por la tardanza…recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a Peach-pit.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**EL DINERO NO LO ES TODO**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

* * *

_- se lo puedes preguntar a cualquiera de las nueve familias – dijo seriamente – así que antes de que pase eso, me gustaría que fueras mi made – pidió el rubio_

- eh? – Musito la chica – pero porque me lo pides a mi- pregunto curiosa.

- pues veras… cuando yo ingrese no tenía idea de este sistema made – amo, la mayoría de los amos conocen a sus mades desde pequeños ya que están en este sistema desde primaria, por mi lado, yo lo conocí cuando ingrese a esta preparatoria, y no se me dan muy bien las relaciones – contaba – para mí siempre ha sido normal cuidar de mi mismo, sin embargo cuando veo que una joven, es la made de tsukiyomi siento lástima por ella… sé muy bien como es el… por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti – dijo el de mirada borgoña mirando fijamente a la peli rosa.

- ¿en serio? – dijo la chica con estrellitas en sus ojos.

- si aceptas ser mi made, tendrás el trato de una amiga, que esta al mismo nivel que yo – dijo el rubio

- aunque aceptara…como… vas a lograr que deje de ser la made de ikuto – pregunto curiosa la chica tocando el arito en su oreja.

- eso es sencillo – dijo mirándola fijamente – tienes que perder en el Gutta game.

- pero… yo… - musitaba la chica, no quería hacer perder a ikuto, sabía que no era hábil, pero ikuto se había tomado la molestia de entrenarla.

- no tienes que contestarme ahora… solo piénsalo – dijo colocando una mano sobre la cabeza rosada.

- mmm – musito asintiendo, el rubio se fue alejando de la peli rosa quien estaba hundida en un mar de pensamientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- utau, rima han visto a amu – pregunto el peli azul

- no la he visto – dijo rima

- creo que la vi corriendo en dirección a las canchas con un balón de básquet hace una media hora – dijo la rubia molesta.

- mmm – musito saliendo del salón dirigiéndose en dirección a las canchas.

- oye ikuto – le llamo el oji verde, deteniendo al mencionado – ¿donde esta amu?- pregunto

- voy a buscarla – contesto

- quien lo diría… tsukiyomi ikuto dominado por su made… esto sería noticia – dijo divertido el oji verde.

- cállate – dijo molesto

- ikuto – llamo la atención el peli largo – debes tener cuidado de ciertas personas que andan rondando a amu – dijo seriamente

- lo sé – dijo serio

- ¿de qué hablan? – pregunto el oji verde

- de nada importante – dijo el peli largo entrando al salón de clases.

- ¿por qué nunca me cuentan nada? – dijo siguiéndolo.

- amu – musito el peli azul siguiendo su camino en dirección a las canchas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- espera – grito la peli rosa deteniendo al rubio – si yo pierdo… el gutta game… ¿eso no significaría mi expulsión del colegio? – pregunto curiosa

- no tienes que preocuparte, eso solo ocurre cuando dejas de ser made, pero en este caso, si pierdes volverás a ser una estudiante normal – dijo gentilmente – además, no tendrás que preocuparte ya que no está permitido asignar una misma made dos veces – dijo

- mmm – musito tristemente, pero no entendía porque se sentía así. – hotori- san, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por mi? – pregunto

- y por que mas iba a ser… amu…tu me gustas – dijo, sorprendiendo a la chica provocando un leve sonrojo.

- hotori- san… no digas esas cosas – dijo nerviosa

- llámame tadase – dijo acercándose a la peli rosa – y no te miento… en verdad me gustas – dijo mientras agarraba un mechón de pelo rosa, que caía por los hombros de la chica, colocándolo suavemente detrás de la oreja de la misma, notando mas de los chupones que tenia – yo nunca te haría algo así – dijo mirándola sutilmente, la chica reacciono colocando una de sus manos en su cuello, tratando de ocultar lo que ya había visto el rubio.

- etto… yo… - trataba de explicar la chica.

- no tienes que decirme nada – dijo gentilmente – se que fuiste forzada… ¿no crees que estas cosas te harían feliz si fuera con la persona que realmente te gusta? – pregunto seguro.

- ¡AMU! – Escucho la peli rosa, de una voz que conocía muy bien - ¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunto molesto.

- i… ikuto – susurro sorprendida.

- y tu… hotori… más vale dejes a mi made en paz – dijo furioso.

- eso es lo que yo debería decir – dijo tomando a la fuerza a amu mientras destapaba el cuello de la chica – ¿tu le hiciste esto? – pregunto acusatoriamente

- y que si lo hice – dijo fulminante – no deberías meterte en los asuntos de otras personas – dijo con una sonrisa ladina – acaso te sientes impotente porque ninguna ha querido ser tu made – dijo divertido.

- ¿ninguna? – pregunto la chica mirando al rubio

- cállate – dijo furioso el rubio.

- hump… vete de aquí – dijo jalando a amu a su lado – ya te lo advertí, no te metas con mi made – dijo seriamente, luego el rubio se alejo - ¿y tú? – dijo mirando a la peli rosa fijamente.

- _"¿yo? Y ¿ahora que hice?" _– se preguntaba la peli rosa, pero estaba nerviosa ante la mirada insistente de ikuto.

- mantente alejada de el – dijo ya un poco más relajado.

- ikuto… ¿acaso estas preocupado por mi? – pregunto curiosa.

- por supuesto que no… quien se preocuparía por una torpe como tu – dijo burlonamente, entristeciendo a la peli rosa, cosa que noto muy bien el peli azul. – Volvamos a clase – dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema.

La peli rosa y el peli azul regresaron a clases, por un lado la peli rosa se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, no sabía porque se sentía triste y vacía el hecho de que si pierde el gutta game, no volvería a ser la made de ikuto y por ende no lo volvería a ver más, pero por otro lado, no sabía si ikuto después de obtener lo que buscara de ella la dejaría tirada, no sabía bien qué decisión tomar, aun no se encontraba segura, se dijo a si misma que antes de tomar una decisión le preguntaría a kukai y a nagihiko, sobre las made anteriores de ikuto. El peli azul por su parte, solo observaba el semblante de tristeza que colocaba la peli rosa a su lado, _"tal vez no debería ser tan duro con ella, pero si no lo hacía, ella se alejaría de él y nunca más la tendría a su lado",_ pensaba. Las clases pasaron rápidamente llegando a su fin.

- amu, vámonos – dijo el peli azul levantándose.

- eh? – Musito sorprendida - ¿a dónde? – pregunto curiosa.

-¿como que a donde? – contesto con una mirada fría – no permitiré que perdamos el gutta game… así que vamos a entrenar – dijo el chico

-espera… ya te alcanzo – salió a correr para alcanzar a kukai y a nagihiko, necesitaba preguntarles acerca de lo que le había dicho tadase. – kukai! Nagihiko! – llamo.

-eh? – Musitaron volteando a ver quien los llamaba – amu-chan – dijo el oji verde sorprendido.

- ocurre algo – pregunto tranquilo el peli largo.

-etto…pues…quería preguntarles algo…sobre… ikuto – dijo ya dudosa la chica, pero no podía echarse para atrás.

- y que quieres saber? – pregunto curioso el oji verde.

- bueno…quiero que me contesten sinceramente…sobre… - musitaba la chica.

- sobre? – invito a continuar el peli largo.

- si es cierto… eso de que ikuto obliga hacer cosas raras a sus mades y después las abandona – pregunto al fin la chica.

- bueno – empezó el peli largo – no sabemos eso de que las obligue a hacer cosas raras o cosas asi…pero ¿ha habido alguna made que dure un mes? – pregunto dudoso a kukai.

- que dices… un mes… si la made que más tiempo duro… fue tan solo tres días – dijo el oji verde

- por que lo preguntas amu-chan? – pregunto el peli largo

-no… por nada en especial – dijo la chica, pero lo que no entendía era porque se sentía triste al escuchar eso.

- pero no tienes que preocuparte – dijo el oji verde con una sonrisa alentadora – ikuto, no es de las personas que muestra su lado amigable… pero el de seguro te aceptara como su made… ya lo veras – trato de animarla.

- es verdad… anímate amu-chan – dijo el peli largo. – Bueno mejor nos vamos, o no demoraran en venir a buscarnos nuestras mades – dijo

- cuídate amu y ánimo – dijo el oji verde despidiéndose de la peli rosa.

-tres días – dijo en un suspiro. – yo estoy en mi tercer día… será que no pasare de hoy – se pregunto nostálgica.

-oye…tu… que haces hay parada – dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-eh?...i…ku..to – dijo sorprendida la chica.

-anda… vamos a entrenar – dijo

-hai! – dijo animada la chica empezando a seguirlo.

La peli rosa y el peli azul, se dirigieron a la mansión del chico.

-Me estas tomando el pelo?...fallaste otra vez… donde esta lo que te enseñe – dijo el joven molesto.

-eh? – Musito la chica de mal humor – acaso no ves que me esfuerzo – refunfuño.

- pues no veo por ningún lado tu esfuerzo – contesto.

-"_No tiene caso que me preocupe por el gutta game…al fin y al cabo…el me dejara" _– pensaba en un suspiro.

-Estas con el centro de gravedad mal ubicado – dijo el peli azul pegando su pecho con la espalda de la chica metiendo debajo de su camiseta una de sus manos, rozando el ombligo de la chica.

-un momento! – dijo sorprendida.

-parece ser… que si no te lo enseño así… no lo haces bien – dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

- PARA! – Grito alejándose – como puedes hacer algo así… si ni siquiera te gusto – dijo molesta – yo… yo no puedo hacer algo así… si no es con alguien que me guste – dijo la chica seriamente.

-mmm – musito – no se con que estupideces te haya salido ese idiota de hotori – dijo mirándola seriamente y aun mas, molesto – pero…si tanto problema tienes con eso de que la persona te guste o no – dijo entrelazando una de sus manos en la cabellera rosa – entonces… si yo te gusto se acabo el problema – dijo con una mirada fría y atemorizante.

- que… que… que quieres decir con… eso? – pregunto nerviosa la chica, tenia miedo de las palabras del joven.

El joven beso a la chica, era un beso brusco, el peli azul estaba tan molesto que no le importo en absoluto ser especial con la chica, el joven besaba a la chica tan ferozmente y apasionadamente que se empezó a dejar llevar por sus instintos de deseo y pasión, la chica por su parte estaba completamente asustada, pero por mas resistencia que opusiera era imposible que le ganara a la fuerza del chico.

-NOOO! – grito la chica zafándose del beso, pero no del agarre, al sentir que el peli azul tenia su manos debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su busto.

- Las mades… - decía el peli azul – solo deberían tener ojos para sus amos…y obedecer sus órdenes – decía mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.

- Te odio! – grito la chica cayendo de rodillas y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Las mades se compran con la plata…que hace que no tengan que pagar la matricula – dijo el chico fríamente mientras se colocaba a la misma altura de la chica y con su mano tomaba su mentón. El joven se empezó a acercar de nuevo al rostro de la chica.

-NO!... no quiero – suplico la chica, pero fue imposible ya que el peli azul unió de nuevo sus labios con los de la peli rosada, aunque en esta ocasión el beso fue mucho mas gentil, beso que la chica fue aceptando poco a poco, el beso se fue intensificando, era un beso desgarrador lleno de deseo, el joven empezó a besar el cuello de la peli rosa mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el suave pecho de la joven… la chica se estaba dejando llevar a tal punto que sentía que su cuerpo le pedía mas y mas.

- AHHH! – Dejo salir un pequeño gemido – "_Ay, no…¿Por qué gemí así? _– se pregunto la chica.

- hace rato dijiste que me odias – dijo el joven mirando sexymente a la peli rosa – pero a tu cuerpo… parece que le gusto bastante ¿no? – dijo socarronamente en el oído de la chica.

- Te odio!... te odio! – decía la chica, tratando de convencerse a ella misma de que así era, dejando salir lagrimas de sus hermosas orbes ambarinas. – "_por favor… que alguien me ayude" _– pensaba la chica, tenia miedo de lo que el chico podría continuar haciendo con ella. – _"Si esto sigue así seguro que voy a terminar cediendo… y aunque a mi me gustaría hacer este tipo de cosas con la persona que amara… no creo que puede resistirme… a esta sensación" _– pensaba dejando salir mas y mas lagrimas, cosa que preocupo al peli azul.

- Amu – dijo tocando su hombro – vamos – dijo alzándola colocándola sobre sus hombros a caballito, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

- "No quiero seguir siendo la made de ikuto" - pensó, mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

- Te ayudare a hacer una cesta – dijo el peli azul tratando de animarla.

- eh?...¿Por que? – pregunto sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud del peli azul.

-Porque cuando logras algo, después de haberlo intentado muchas veces… se siente como una gran brisa refrescando tu rostro – dijo seriamente.

- pero… si fuiste tu… el que hizo que la pasara mal – dijo molesta la chica.

- cállate ya!... y encesta – dijo indiferente.

-Hai! – dijo no muy animada – etto… ikuto – dijo la chica después de haber encestado, siendo demasiado facil ya que estaba casi que a la misma altura de la cesta.

-mmm – musito, pero en ese mismo instante sintió la pelota sobre su cabeza.

- quería…pfff – empezó a reír la peli rosa – avisarte que tuvieras cuidado con la pelota – dijo entre risas.

- pues fue demasiado tarde – dijo un poco molesto.

-jajaja!... gracias… ya me siento mas tranquila – dijo la chica limpiando sus lagrimas a causa de la risa.

- ah si? – dijo mostrando una sonrisa cálida y gentil, sorprendiendo a la peli rosa.

-_"No es justo…ikuto siempre muestra su amabilidad…cuando le conviene… no es justo!"_ – pensaba la peli rosa mientras observaba la expresión del peli azul.

- será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses –dijo el peli azul bajando a la chica de sus hombros – mi chofer te llevara – dijo gentilmente para luego darse vuelta.

-Hai! – dijo un tanto desanimada, viendo al peli azul alejarse.

La peli rosa se cambio, tomo sus cosas y regreso a su casa.

-tadaima! – anuncio la peli rosa.

-hija!... que bien que llegaste… yaya esta aquí… te estaba esperando – la recibió su madre.

- gracias mama – dijo amu con un desaliento.

- estas bien… amu – pregunto preocupada su madre.

- ummm – asintió – solo estoy un poco cansada - comento.

- en ese caso… ve a darte una ducha y te esperamos para comer – dijo su madre.

-ok… dile a yaya que no tardo – dijo para luego dirigirse al baño.

La castaña acompaño a los hinamori a cenar, luego las dos jóvenes subieron a la habitación de la pelirosa.

-Amu…¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupada la castaña viendo un poco distraída a la peli rosa.

-ummm – asintió – no te preocupes… es solo que he estado entrenando todo el día con ikuto… y estoy cansada – dijo con una risa fingida, pero la castaña sabia muy bien que algo le ocurría a su amiga, la conocía muy bien, ella era tan clara como el agua.

-es por el gutta game? – pregunto dando en el clavo.

-Acaso tu sabes sobre el gutta game – pregunto sorprendida a su amiga.

-Bueno…he escuchado algo…pero no se mucho – dijo

-mmm… yaya… sabias que si quedo de ultimas en el gutta game…seré despedida como made…y puedo retomar mis estudios de forma normal…como cualquier chica normal – contaba muy triste.

-ummm… por eso debes de estarte esforzando tanto…ahora entiendo que estés tan cansada – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa cálida – amu-chii GAMBATE! – animo.

-eso…pensé y de verdad que quería esforzarme por no perder – dijo desanimada – pero ahora…no estoy tan segura…de querer seguir esforzándome para no perder – dijo cabizbaja.

-Amu chií…acaso sucedió algo entre tu y tu amo ikuto – pregunto

-Yaya… no lo entiendo… el generalmente es brusco y patán conmigo… siempre me trata de forma ordinaria…pero… cuando le conviene es tan gentil y amable – contaba confundida – sinceramente no se que quiere de mi – dijo triste – pero lo que menos entiendo es… que me pasa a mi – dijo aun mas perdida.

- a que te refieres con que no sabes que te pasa a ti? – pregunto tratando de entender los sentimientos de su amiga.

- A veces… cuando el me besa…mi cuerpo reaccione de forma tan extraña… es una sensación de derretirme por dentro… es querer mas y mas de el…pero yo… no puedo decir que lo amo…porque no lo siento… al contrario…cuando estoy con el a solas…temo por lo que el me pueda hacer – dijo la chica reteniendo las lagrimas que se avecinan por sus hermosas orbes.

-amu… estas segura que no sientes nada por el – pregunto entendiendo muy bien como se siente su amiga.

-no…lo se – dijo en un suspiro – he venido pensándolo… y creo que lo mejor es alejarme de el… lo mejor será que pierda el gutta game – dijo no muy convencida.

-Amu… - susurro la castaña, nunca había visto a su amiga tan perdida, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que amu estaba empezando a sentir algo por ikuto. – piénsalo bien… no pierdas tu animo – dijo abrazando a su amiga cosa que la peli rosa acepto gustosa.

- gracias yaya… me siento un poco mejor – dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

- será mejor que descanses… nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiéndose para luego dirigirse a su casa.

-Mañana… empieza el gutta game… ¿Qué debo hacer? – Se preguntaba la peli rosa mientras se acomodaba en su cama – ikuto…quisiera entenderte mejor – susurro cerrando sus ojos y cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

-CARAJO! Se me ha hecho súper tarde – corría de lado a lado la peli rosa después de levantarse mientras se arreglaba– mama ya me voy – dijo saliendo rápidamente.

-ikuto… me va a…matar – jadebeaba debido a que corría lo mas rápido posible. – lo logre! – dijo la chica entrando antes de que cerraran la entrada.

-si que te ves animada…amu-chan – dijo el rubio.

-ta…da…se…kun – dijo la chica un poco sorprendida.

-El dia del gutta game…es hoy – dijo

-ummm – asintió

-Estaré esperando tu respuesta antes de que empiece la segunda mitad del juego – dijo – buena suerte – se despidió.

-"_ahora que hare…aun no estoy segura…si perder el gutta game" _– pensaba la chica mientras observaba como se alejaba el rubio.

-Amu – la llamo una voz ronca que conocía muy bien.

-ikuto – dijo en un susurro al darse vuelta para mirar de frente al chico.

-piensas quedarte ahí parada – dijo molesto – llegas tarde…acaso piensas saltarte el gutta game – la miraba fríamente y molesto.

-no!...yo no… – dijo, pero no pudo terminar – _"que hago…porque me siento tan triste de tan solo pensar que no volveré a estar mas junto a ikuto…¿acaso…no debería sentirme aliviada?" _– pensaba.

-vamos – la tomo de la mano el chico – el gutta game esta a punto de empezar.

-es…pera – reacciono la peli rosa al sentir que el peli azul la llevaba a rastras.

-amu – dijo deteniéndose de repente, provocando que la peli rosa chocara contra el amplio pecho del joven.

-auchh! – Dijo sobándose su nariz – ten mas cuid…

-si lo haces bien…en el gutta game…te llevare a algún lado…así que piensa un lugar que te guste – dijo el joven seriamente, cosa que sorprendió a la peli rosa. – Vamos – dijo el peli azul soltando la mano de la chica, para el seguir adelante.

-no…es justo – susurro la chica – "_lo he decidido…para cuando termine el juego…ya no seré la made de ikuto…lo siento ikuto…pero ya es tarde…seré la made de tadase-kun" _– pensaba la peli rosa mientras observaba el amplio pecho del peli azul alejarse. – sayonara… - susurro cabizbaja.

* * *

Hola a todos…espero les haya gustado este capi…no estuvo tan largo…pero quiero continuar la historia asi sea que me toque escribir capis cortos…todo sea para no hacerlos esperar…

¿Qué pasara con amu e ikuto? ¿amu se convertirá en la made de tadase?...esperen esto y mucho mas en el próximo capi.

Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, alertas y sobretodo su espera por cada capitulo.

Hasta la próxima…

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Me disculpo con ustedes por la tardanza…recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a Peach-pit.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**EL DINERO NO LO ES TODO**

**CAPITULO VI**

* * *

El gutta game ya habia iniciado, los equipos de kutau y rimagiko ya habían jugado con sus respectivos oponentes y habían ganado, ahora el turno de Ikuto de jugar con su oponente Matsumoto Kenji.

-Jajaja! – Reía kenji mientras señalaba la peli azul – espero estés preparado para perder tsukiyomi ikuto.

-Esa es mi línea – dijo fríamente y confiado el peli azul.

-Eso lo veremos – dijo la made de kenji clavando su mirada en la peli rosa, quien se encontraba resguardada detrás de la espalda del peli azul.

- con mi made – dijo pasando el brazo sobre la peli rosa – no perderé.

-"_Iku…to" _– pensó la chica mientras observaba fijamente la expresión de seguridad y seriedad del peli azul. – lo siento – susurro.

-Eh?... dijiste algo? – pregunto el peli azul.

-No… no dije nada – dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Pues que empiece el juego y ya veremos quien ganara – dijo kenji.

En efecto el juego había iniciado. Inicialmente el juego iba al mismo nivel, pero con la leve diferencia de que en el equipo amuto el que hacia todo el esfuerzo era ikuto mientras que en el de kenji y su made, se complementaban. Aun cuando amu tuviera la intención de perder, ya con sus capacidades en el juego era imposible que ganara, es por eso que el peli azul tomo el control sobre su equipo ya que sabia que si no lo hacia perderían. No era que dudara de las capacidades de la peli rosa simplemente no quería perderla.

El juego continuo, el equipo de amuto llevaba la delantera por un punto y el tiempo se acababa, estaban a punto de ganar, La made de kenji tenia el balón y se acercaba a la cesta, la chica lanza pero el peli azul logro bloquearla, ahora el peli azul tenia el balón en sus manos y quedaban tan solo 10 segundos en el reloj, en ese instante pensó que no alcanzaría a llegar así que confiaría en amu.

-Amu! – grito el peli azul llamando la atención de la chica – tómala – le lanzo el balón.

-eh? – Grito nerviosa – pe…pero… yo – se coloco en posición para recibir el balón, pero su torpeza no se lo permitió y el balón paso por su lado, cuando al fin logro cogerlo lo lanzo a la cesta… pero fallo.

- ahora es mía – dijo kenji aprovechando el shock de la chica. Corrió hacia la mitad de la cancha y lanzo, si lo lograba le ganaría al equipo amuto con la diferencia de un punto, de lo contrario perderían. El publico estaba estupefacto, el balón rodo y rodo alrededor de la cesta hasta que entro en la cesta.

- "_porque me siento así"__ – _pensaba la peli rosa – "_no es que quiera ganar… pero porque me duele tanto mi corazón" _– debatía en su cabeza mientras agarraba su camisa donde quedaba su corazón.

-Amu – llamo el peli azul, notando a la peli rosa perdida en sus pensamientos.

-eh? – musito saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- estas bien? – pregunto algo preocupado, pero sin que la chica lo notara.

-lo siento… no puede encestar… con lo que te costo enseñarme – susurraba la chica disculpándose, sabia que el peli azul la regañaría y después la castigaría, pero eso ya no le importaba, porque ya no seria mas la made de ikuto.

- no importa mientras no quedemos en la ultima posición – dijo amablemente – lo importante es que estas bien – dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza rosa – además así tendremos mas parditos que jugar… me alegra que seas mi made… amu – dijo con una leve pero cálida sonrisa.

- BUM! – Latió fuertemente el corazón de la peli rosa – _"¿por que ikuto?… porque eres tan amable conmigo ahora… te pido que no me confundas" _– pensaba mientras miraba fijamente al peli azul.

-vamos con Nagi y kukai – dijo el peli azul dándole la espalda a la chica.

-hum! – musito asintiendo con su mirada triste.

El peli azul y la peli rosa se encontraron con nagi, rima, kukai y utau quienes estaban tomando un descanso mientras los otros equipos competían.

-Vaya que eres lenta – dijo utau. – Como pudiste fallar ese último tiro – dijo molesta.

-UTAU! – Dijo kukai – no digas esas cosas, amu lo hizo lo mejor que pudo – dijo mirando a la peli rosa con una cálida sonrisa.

- no te preocupes amu… lo harás mejor en el próximo partido – dijo el peli largo alentando a la chica.

-así es amu… no te desanimes… aun quedan muchos partidos por jugar… solo trata de divertirte y dar lo mejor de ti – dijo rima gentilmente.

- Tienes suerte – dijo el oji verde – eres la primera made a la cual ikuto le hace un pase y además le da una corbata – dijo informativo.

-eh? – Musito la chica – _"¿la primera?" _– pensó, fijando su mirada en el peli azul, quien hasta el momento había pertenecido cayado.

- Mejor cállate y vamos a practicar – dijo el peli azul llevándose al oji verde.

-¿es… es mentira… verdad? – pregunto confundida a nagi.

- es verdad – dijo serio el peli largo – es la primera vez que por iniciativa propia ikuto le da la corbata a su made.

- a ikuto… le importas mucho – dijo la rubia un poco molesta – es por eso que debes esforzarte mas y no quedar de ultimas – dijo mirándola fijamente – mejor me voy – partiendo a buscar al oji verde.

- no te enojes con utau… es dura y a veces fría… pero créeme que ella se preocupa por ti a su manera – decía rima – dale tiempo y veras que llegaran a ser muy buenas amigas – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – AMU! Gambatte… aun quedan dos días del gutta game – dijo para luego alejarse con nagi, dejando sola a la chica aturdida en sus pensamientos.

Al siguiente dia, el equipo kutau y rimagiko volvieron a ganar sus partidos a diferencia del equipo de amuto, la peli rosa estaba devastada no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en que razones tenia para continuar o no continuar siendo la made de ikuto, ya no sabia ni porque lo estaba haciendo, se sentía confundida y perdida. Tan solo les quedaba el siguiente día y tenían dos partidos si no ganaban uno de ellos, ella dejaría de ser la made de ikuto y por eso era que inicialmente lo hacia, pero ya no estaba segura si se quería alejar del peli azul.

-amu! – llamo una voz conocida.

-eh? – Contesto un poco perdida – yaya – dijo con su mirada triste y perdida.

-amu chi…¿estas bien?... te ves pálida…¿no has comido?... vamos a mi casa – dijo tomando de la mano a la peli rosa y llevándose a su casa.

Después de comer las dos chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de la peli castaña.

-yaya… gracias por la comida – dijo un poco mejor la peli rosa

-amu chi… ¿como te sientes? – pregunto curiosa y preocupada – te ha pasado algo?

-yaya… no se que hacer… estoy tan confundida – contaba cabizbaja

- tiene que ver con tu amo? – pregunto directa

- hum – musito mientras asentía con su cabeza – no lo entiendo – susurro.

- amu chi… quiero que me contestes una cosa – dijo seriamente - ¿estas enamorada de tsukiyomi ikuto?

-eh? – musito sorprendida ante la pregunta, jamás se había cuestionado sobre sus sentimientos hacia el peli azul, solo había fastidio y molestia ante los actos pervertidos del chico. – claro que no… yaya – dijo con un poco de inseguridad.

- humm! – Musito – te creeré porque tu lo dices – dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga, solo le quedaba esperar a que ella misma se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por el peli azul.

-yaya – musito la peli rosa – no entiendo porque el es a veces tan frio conmigo y en otras tan gentil… en otras ocasiones tan pervertido y en otras un caballero – contaba a su amiga – yo… quería perder… el gutta game... pero ahora… no se… si eso… es lo que quiero – dijo dejando rodar lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.

-amu chi – susurro la peli castaña

- no se.. ¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón? – Lloraba agarrando su blusa cerca al corazón – me duele tanto… yaya – dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-amu chi – dijo abrazando a su amiga, la cual se aferraba fuertemente dejando salir todo su dolor – date cuenta rápido de tus propios sentimientos… para que no cometas una estupidez de la cual te arrepientas mas adelante – decía la castaña mientras acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza rosa.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, la peli rosa se sentía un poco más aliviada después de desahogarse.

-Gracias yaya – dijo con una sonrisa cálida la peli rosa.

-amu chi… piensa muy bien las cosas… escucha a tu corazón y no lo que otros digan… se que tu corazón te guiara a la mejor decisión – dijo la castaña

-Arigatou yaya… por escucharme y aconsejarme – dijo abrazando a la castaña – nos vemos mañana – dijo despidiéndose.

- GAMBATTE! AMU CHI! – grito mientras veía alejar a su amiga – solo date cuenta que amas a ikuto… y todas tus dudas se irán – susurro para si.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y asi llego el ultimo dia del gutta game, kukai, utau, rima y nagi habían ganado la mayoría de los juegos por tanto no estaban preocupados, a diferencia de ikuto y amu debían de jugar el ultimo juego, si perdían amu dejaría de ser la made de ikuto. La peli rosa habia llegado a su casa el dia anterior y durmió muy bien, por tanto tenia muchas mas energias, aunque no estaba segura de si perder o ganar, daría lo mejor de si.

-Al parecer ikuto aun no ha llegado – dijo la peli rosa mientras buscaba al chico por todos los alrededores.

-Quien no ha llegado? – dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-ikuto! – dijo sorprendida la chica.

- amu… ven aca – dijo serio el chico mientras le extendia una de sus manos.

- _"no se porque… pero su actitud… es fría… será que se dio cuenta de mis intensiones de perder el gutta game?" _– pensó la chica mientras se acercaba al chico, a cada paso que daba su cuerpo se estremecía.

- el día de ayer no encestaste ninguna – dijo mirándola calmadamente provocando que la chica se relajara.

- si… supongo que el basket no es lo mío – dijo un poco nerviosa.

- ah si?... en ese caso…mejor me aseguro de recordarte la posición correcta – dijo jalándola hacia el, mientras metía su mano debajo de la camiseta de la peli rosa y pasando su dedo gordo por la espina dorsal de la chica.

- No!... espera… por favor – suplicaba la chica, ahora si estaba asustada.

- Como siempre pierdes el equilibrio y sobre el centro de gravedad – decía el chico – ya te acordaste?

_-"esto es horrible… no lo soporto mas"_ – pensaba la chica

-o acaso… si no te toco acá – dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre la camiseta de la chica en medio de sus senos – no te acuerdas? – dijo fríamente.

-NO! – grito la peli rosa.

- TSUKIYOMI! PARA! – dijo tadase zafando del agarre a la peli rosa. – pero que piensas que es una made? – dijo furioso

- tu no te metas… ni siquiera haz tenido una… además mi made fue comprada por mi familia – dijo indiferente y frio.

-_"¿Compro?...¿tan solo soy un objeto para el?...¿algo que puede usar y luego tirar?"_ – pensaba la chica en shock por las palabras del peli azul.

- yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella – termino el peli azul.

- cállate… maldito – dijo el rubio furioso.

-AH!... y amu no se va a convertir en tu made – dijo confiado e irónico el peli azul

-_"¿lo sabia?... lo sabia todo!"_- pensó la chica sorprendida.

-Entonces si tan pocas ganas tienes de separarte de ella… entonces trátala bien – dijo el rubio.

- ella solo es una forma de pasar el rato que encontré…¿Por qué debo tratarla bien? – dijo irónico con una sonrisa ladina.

La peli rosa estaba devastada y perdida, oír esas palabras salir de la boca del peli azul le partieron el corazón, ahora ya no tenia razón alguna para seguir al lado de ikuto, necesitaba perder el gutta game y en lo posible salir de ese colegio, no quería saber nada que la relacionara con el peli azul.

* * *

Muy bien…. Aca por fin la continuación de este fic… se que me tardo mucho pero no se preocupen que asi me tome lo que me tome no pienso dejar ni esta ni mis otras historias, lo trato de hacer a mi ritmo… gracias a todos por sus reviews… son mi apoyo y aliento de seguir adelante con estos fics y no dejarlos a un lado…

Ahora… que creen que pasara con amu e ikuto… amu dejara a ikuto y se ira con tadase o se ira del colegio…. Espérenlo aunque me tarde prometo subirlo….

Ja ne!


End file.
